I will always be there
by Archangel RG91
Summary: The idea of this couple was inspired by the episode "Rainforest Schmainforest". Sally aka Powder has had a huge crush on her best friend Stan but with Wendy in the way doesn't seem possible. Rated M cuz it's South Park. Stendy or Stally?
1. Chapter 1: Sally's obsession

Sally's House

" For as long as I can remember, I had the biggest crush on my best friend Stan Marsh who happens to be dating my friend Wendy Testaburger." Sally thought to herself packing her school material into her backpack.

" They broke up once in the fourth grade and started to date again the same year." Sally continued her thinking.

" And to this very day, they're still dating all the way to our sophmore year." Sally added.

" Don't get me wrong I'm very happy for those two but at the same time it kills me to know that Stan is a great guy that I can't have, Wendy is very lucky." Sally sighed looking at a picture of her and Stan hanging out.

" Oh well time for school." Sally walked out to the bus stop.

" I mean it's not like I'm friends only with Stan, I have other friends." Sally thought to herself while waiting for her bus.

" Kyle's pretty cool and he usually sticks up for me when Cartman tries to rip on me even though I know he's playing." Sally described her friendship with Kyle.

" Kenny is also cool and he finally unhooded himself after all these years, I have to admit he's pretty cute." Sally describing her friendship with Kenny.

" Clyde is another thing but in a good way, he usually teases me about Stan or talks to me about his and Red's relationship." Sally describing her friendship with Clyde.

" Lola is my best friend next to Stan and who's beauty rivals Wendy's looks, we also have our own little three girl clique that gets along with the other clique of girls which is Wendy, Bebe and Red." Sally describing her friendship with Lola.

" Craig oh don't get me started on that boy, he usually tags up with Clyde in teasing me but he can also be a nice guy to talk to I guess it's just a boy's nature." Sally describing her friendship with Craig.

" Millie is another one of my best friends and she's the third girl in our little clique." Sally describing her friendship with Millie.

" Butters and that boy Tweek are cool but they're weird probably because they always fidgeting or twitching." Sally describing her friendship with the two boys.

School Bus

Sally was picked up by the school bus and was greeted by Stan.

" Hey Sally!" Stan waved calling Sally by her real name.

" Hi Stan!" Sally trying to keep herself from blushing.

" Where's Kyle and Kenny?" Sally asked sitting down next to Stan.

" On our way to get them now." Stan answered.

" Oooooh Stan and Powder sitting in a tree." Clyde teased.

" Oh grow up, Clyde!" Sally retorted.

" Though I wish it was true." Sally thought to herself and smiled at Stan.

The bus stopped to pick up Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Tweek as they made their way to their seats.

" Aww man Powder's got our seat!" Cartman whined.

" Too bad!" Sally stuck out her tongue.

" Don't worry bout Cartman, he's a fag you can sit there if you want to." Kyle said.

" Shut up, Jew!" Cartman replied.

" Oh sit down, fat ass!" Kyle responded back with his usual insult.

" So how was your weekend, Sally?" Stan asked.

" It was good just went to the movies with Lola, Millie and my cousin Heidi." Sally said.

" How was yours?" Sally returned the question.

" Awesome, just stayed over with Wendy which kinda led to.. well you know?" Stan a bit hesitant at the last part of the sentence.

" What?" Sally almost afraid to ask.

" Sex." Stan finally said.

" You what?" Sally raised her voice.

" It was our first time and it was so unbelievable!" Stan said.

" Yeah it is unbelievable." Sally agreed but in a different way.

At that moment, Sally began to feel huge pain just visualizing her crush having sex with Wendy

" So you and Wendy finally finally sealed the deal?" Kenny asked after over hearing the conversation.

" Oh damn it, you heard?" Stan uttered his words out of nervousness.

" Me too." Kyle plainly said.

"Yes it's true we did." Stan said.

" About time, you guys been dating a long time you should've smashed a long time ago." Kenny unintentionally rubbed it in to Sally's face.

" Kenny, your cool but if you rub it in my face one more time, I'll kill you!" Sally said in her thoughts angrily.

The bus finally made it to the high school and the students were let out to enter the school.

South Park High School

" I take it I was the first person you told about you and Wendy having sex?" Sally said walking with Stan in the school.

" Yeah kinda, I know I can trust you with everything, Sally." Stan responded with a smile.

" Really, what about Kyle?" Sally asked.

" Well don't get me wrong, Kyle's been my brother since the beginning." Stan replied.

" But you're also my best friend too, I trust you just as much as I trust Kyle." Stan said pulling Sally from her shoulders close to his body while they continued to walk.

" Oh my God his body is so hot!" Sally blushed while her arm felt Stan's chiseled abs for a moment.

Sally retracted her arm and continued walking with Stan for a little while longer until Wendy herself shows up.

" Hi babe!" Wendy greets Stan with a kiss.

" Oh and hey Powder!" Wendy gives Sally a hug.

" Hi Wendy..." Sally gritting her teeth.

" How long have you been here, babe?" Stan asked Wendy.

" Since seven, I been thinking of our night since yesterday." Wendy smiled trying to keep a insider between her and Stan but Sally already knew what she was talking about.

" Um Stan I'm gonna go hang out with Lola and Millie." Sally trying to fake a smile.

" Oh okay buddy catch you later or at lunch!" Stan reached over and gave Sally a hug.

" Bye Powder!" Wendy waved.

" See you, Wendy!" Sally waved back and left.

" I swear it's like Wendy is always trying to rub in my face that Stan is all hers!" Sally stomped off.

" Oh listen to yourself Sally, it's not like he belongs to you!" Sally scolded herself.

" I just need to be happy for her and Stan, she is a nice girl." Sally said.

" But I can't help my feelings, I'm strongly attracted to Stan." Sally said walking back to her class with one last glance at Stan and Wendy.

**That's the first chapter of the Story, well it's pretty revealed that Sally has feelings for Stan who's completely unaware since he's dating Wendy and doesn't seem to think that his own best friend Sally likes him. Where will things go from here? Read and review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spin the bottle

Sally's House

After what seemed an eternity, school week had come to an end and the weekend began at least in Sally's mind.

The vision of always seeing Stan and Wendy together was killing Sally who became more and more infatuated with Stan each time she had eye contact.

Sally felt as though she should avoid Stan at least until her feelings are under control.

" Ugh this is pure torture!" Sally said.

" I feel like I'm going crazy, why can't I get Stan off my mind?" Sally continued.

" I need to get it in my head that he's happy with Wendy and that I don't want to be the reason they break up because Stan would never forgive me." Sally said.

Sally began to feel a vibration in her pocket indicating a phone call from Stan.

" Hello?" Sally answering Stan's call.

" Hey Sally, you got a minute?" Stan asked.

" Sure buddy!" Sally trying to sound cheerful.

" Is everything all right, it seems like you been ignoring me?" Stan feeling concerned.

" What do you mean?" Sally asked.

" Well it just seems like you've been avoiding me all week at school and it got me wondering if I done anything wrong, if I did I apologize." Stan said.

" Oh no its nothing like that Stan, believe me you done nothing wrong." Sally said.

" Are you sure, I've been pretty worried I'm not used to you not talking to me it's like you changed." Stan replied.

" I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I just don't want to get in your way when you're with Wendy." Sally said.

" That's what this was about, Wendy doesn't mind that you talk me because you're my best friend." Stan said.

" No it's not that, I just thought I'd give you two some privacy that's all." Sally bluffed.

" Oh well okay but you can still talk to me, you're still important to me Sal you know that." Stan softly said over his phone.

" Yes and you're important to me too Stan, more than you know." Sally partially revealing her feelings.

" Thanks Sally, so what are you going to do later?" Stan feeling relieved.

" Well Lola's having a little get together tonight at her house and invited me over." Sally said.

" Oh really, that's cool she invited me and Wendy too so I guess we'll go." Stan said.

" Oh well great!" Sally faked excitement.

" Okay well see you there, Sally!" Stan cheerfully said.

" Bye Stan!" Sally hanging up her phone.

" Oh man, what am I going to do now?" Sally stressed at the fact that she's going to have to see Stan and Wendy again.

Lola's Party

" Looks like some people are here already." Sally observing a few parked cars in Lola's driveway.

Sally knocked on the door and was greeted by Lola herself.

" Hey girl, come on in!" Lola hugged Sally and let her in.

" Thanks for inviting me, Lola." Sally giving her appreciation.

" Oh no problem chick, I been seeing that you been down in the dumps lately I knew you could use a party or two!" Lola smiled.

" So who's all here?" Sally asked.

" Um Millie, Bebe, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Red, Kevin, Esther, Clyde, Craig, Token and your cousin Heidi for right now." Lola answered.

" Oh are we expecting anybody else?" Sally refering to Stan.

" Well Butters, Tweek and Annie then Stan and Wendy." Lola said.

"Oh okay cool." Sally said.

" All right well let me get back with you later, I gotta finish making more mixed drinks there's drinks inside that cooler already." Lola pointed at her cooler near the living room.

" Don't mind if I do." Sally opening the cooler and reached out for a Smirnoff.

" Oh hey you're here!" Millie hugged Sally.

" What's up, Millie?" Sally replied.

" Nothing really just hanging with the girls since the guys are hanging with the guys!" Millie laughed.

Millie and Sally joined up with the other girls that were present.

" Dude, I'm talking about smashing tonight, probably with Bebe." Kenny said.

" Um lets see uh I don't care!" Kyle responded to Kenny's statement making Clyde and Kevin laugh.

" Well never say never at a party cause when you get drunk, you're home girl can be your fuck buddy!" Craig said.

" I know I heard that!" Token said.

" What's going on, fellas?" Butters said.

" All right the two faggots are here!" Cartman shook both Butters and Tweek's hands.

Butters and Tweek shook hands with the other boys and joined up in the circle getting their drink on with the rest of the guys.

" So Tweek, you looking to get some action tonight?" Clyde said.

" Gah why would you ask such a thing?" Tweek twitched as he continued to tremble.

" Well word is that Esther over there likes you." Clyde said pointing at Esther.

Tweek glanced over in Esther's direction and saw that Esther smiled and waved at him.

" Agh, is it true?" Tweek continued to shake.

" Not kidding, you could ask Kevin." Clyde said as Tweek looked at Kevin.

" It's true my sister likes you." Kevin said.

" Oh God!" Tweek began to freak out.

Stan and Wendy both showed up at the party getting Sally's and the other boys attention.

" There he is, yo Stan over here!" Clyde waved Stan over.

" What's up guys!" Stan shook all the guys hands.

" Bout time you get here, what took you?" Kyle said handing Stan a beer.

" Nothing, just got a little exercise if you know what I mean." Stan taking a sip of his beer.

" Nice!" Kenny giving Stan props.

" I second that!" Kyle raising his beer and taking another sip.

" Hey Powder!" Wendy giving Sally a warm hug.

" Hey what's up." Sally replied.

" Hey everyone!" Wendy hugged all the girls as she made an entrance.

" Did you and Stan do it again?" Red asked.

" No why?" Wendy blushed.

" You did I can see it in your eyes!" Bebe teased.

" Oh who am I kidding, of course we did!" Wendy let out the truth making the other girls giggle besides Sally who had a disgusted look.

" Does it still bother you, cos?" Heidi asked Sally.

" More than ever, I just want to be happy for them but I can't." Sally said.

" Go talk to him make it friendly." Heidi advised.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sally wondered.

" I mean just talk as strictly friends, you know like you normally did before you started crushing on him." Heidi said.

" You make it sound so easy." Sally retorted.

" Just do it, it'll get your mind off of killing Wendy." Heidi said.

" Your right." Sally left Heidi to talk to Stan.

Sally walked over there to where the boys are at and poked Stan on his shoulder.

" Hi Stan." Sally said.

" Hey you!" Stan hugged Sally tightly.

" So I take it you and Wendy did it again?" Sally said.

" Yeah we kinda did it seems like we can't stop, it's probably the way she moves.." Stan said.

" No no we don't need the details!" Sally raises her hand in front of Stan's face.

" Okay now that everybody's here, what do you say for old times sake we play spin the bottle?" Lola asked after getting everyone's attention.

" Sure sounds great!" Esther said and then winked at a frightened Tweek.

" We're down!" Cartman said speaking for the boys.

" Cool, we having played this game in forever!" Bebe said sitting down.

" Okay who want's to spin first?" Wendy asked placing a empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

" How bout the party girl, it's her house." Kevin said.

" Okay Lola, you go first!" Wendy said.

" All let's see who's the lucky boy!" Lola spins the bottle.

The bottle spun a little more until it landed on Craig.

" Ooooh Craig!" Annie laughed.

" All right you two, pucker up!" Millie teased the Lola and Craig as they blushed.

" Okay." Lola smiled.

" Sure why not?" Craig smiled back.

Craig and Lola crawled in the middle and gave a peck on the lips which made everybody cheer and whoop.

" Nice bro!" Clyde shook Craig's hand.

" Okay Craig, your turn!" Millie said.

Craig spun the bottle and it landed on Clyde making everyone laugh.

" Oops boy on boy, you know what that means?" Red teased the two.

" No way I ain't kissing my boy on the lips!" Craig said.

" Yeah forget that!" Clyde seconded Craig.

" Us girls will kiss if you boys do too." Bebe winked making all boys blush.

" Guys c'mon take it for the team!" Kenny pleaded.

" Shut up, we ain't kissing on the lips!" Clyde snapped.

" Okay fine just kiss each other on the cheeks then." Lola said as Craig and Clyde looked at each other.

" Let's get it over with, no homo!" Clyde said.

" Yeah no homo!" Craig said.

Clyde and Craig met in the middle and for a split second kissed each other on the cheeks and quickly retreated back rubbing the kiss off their cheeks.

" Haha you guys are fags!" Cartman laughed.

" Shut your fat ass up!" Craig and Clyde said at the same time.

" Okay Clyde, your turn!" Lola said.

" Let's see who's it gonna be?" Clyde spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Millie which put a satisfied smile on their faces.

" Shall we friend?" Clyde said.

" Okay." Millie closed her eye and pecked Clyde on his lips.

" Now it's your turn, Millie." Wendy said.

" Here goes!" Millie spun the bottle and it stopped on Butters.

" Pucker up you two!" Red said.

Millie and Butters kissed in the middle of the circle a little longer than the others and went back to their spot.

" Okay let's see who's next." Butters spun the bottle.

" Probably on a guy since you're a fag!" Cartman laughed.

The bottle spun a little longer and landed on Cartman.

" WHAT!" Cartman shouted.

" Guess that makes you the fag now." Craig retorted.

" No wait, spin it again Butters!" Cartman begged.

Butters spun the bottle and it again landed on Cartman which enraged him.

" GODDAMMIT!" Cartman shouted.

" Gotta do it now." Esther teased.

" Make this quick!" Cartman crawled to the middle.

" Okay." Butters crawl to the middle as well.

Butters and Cartman kissed each other on the cheeks then rubbed the kiss on their cheeks fast.

" Hopefully I can make up for it." Cartman said spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Butters again which pissed off Cartman more.

" NO!" Cartman shouted.

" That's what you get for always ripping on people, homo!" Stan said.

" SHUT UP!" Cartman shouted as he went in the middle to kiss Butters in the cheek again.

" Okay Kenny, you're next since Cartman went twice!" Heidi said.

" All right!" Kenny said spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Sally which made her blush lightly.

" Ooooh Powder and Kenny!" Lola teased.

" What do you say?" Kenny asked.

" Sure." Sally replied.

Sally closed her eyes and kissed Kenny in the lips.

" Nice." Kenny said as the two went back to their spots.

" Okay Powder, your turn!" Millie cheered.

" Okay let's see!" Sally spun the bottle.

The bottle continued to spin until it landed on somebody that Sally did not expect to kiss.


End file.
